


they say good things take time

by Gardengnosticirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Freeform, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3020951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardengnosticirl/pseuds/Gardengnosticirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>using song lyrics i hope to make every destiel shipper cry of happiness</p><p>please point out errors i have no beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say good things take time

**Author's Note:**

> please point out errors i have no beta

**_A drop in the ocean A change in the weather I was praying that you and me might end up together_ **

“dean?” “yes Cas?” “can you teach me how to dance?” “uh sure” Dean the righteous man was flustered as the angel of the lord, Castiel, asked him to dance.

**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven I don't wanna waste the weekend If you don't love me pretend A few more hours then it's time to go_ **

Dean took Cas the hand and moved them to the center of the room. “okay cas just follow me.” They stay like that swaying and holding hands. “dean this is dancing?” “well its more like not dancing cas.” “oh okay.”

**_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_ _It's too late to cry_ _Too broken to move on_ _And still I can't let you be some_ _nights I hardly sleep_ **   
**_Don't take what you don't need from me_ **

"move your feet like this."

 **** _It's just a drop in the ocean_  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

Cas was a klutz, but dean didn't mind. He found it cute. Cas kept stepping on deans feet and dean would laugh as Cas would start apologizing. 

_**It's just a drop in the ocean** _   
_**A change in the weather** _   
_**I was praying that you and me might end up together** _   
_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert** _   
_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven** _

soon the dancing stopped and cas laid his head on deans shoulder.

  
_**Misplaced trust in old friends** _   
_**Never counting regrets** _   
_**By the grace of God I do not rest at all** _

cas yawned. much to the shock of dean cas had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
